


He Taught Her

by redledgers



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Natasha's past, and her future, brief mentions of brainwashing, i feelings all over the place, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James taught her everything she knew, he made her the person she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Taught Her

James taught her that her body was not just a tool, a weapon, to be taken, used, and returned less than perfect.  He showed her that her body could be used as a balm, for pleasure, and that it was good. He took her out of the greyness of her life, showed her with the coolness of his metal arm that there was more than Russia, more than the Red Room.

The times without him were bleak, they were the times when she fought harder, tried so desperately to break the bonds of her life. But she never told anyone that, because emotions would destroy you, they could give you away, and in her line of work, composure was everything.

But every time she sliced the neck open of another target, she did it for him. She did it for them, for the times they lost when he was in the chamber and she set free into the world. And she was unstoppable, the Red Room's best. She was praised and beaten, brainwashed and let loose again, but there was something they always failed to smother because they never knew it was there.

James disappeared.

She kept fighting.

She had to because one day, she would find him again, and he might not be her James, but at least it would be him. She would find a way to change him back, to undo the wiring they did to everyone.

James taught her to fight not just in the way they wanted to, but so that she could be free when the time came.


End file.
